


Monkey Love

by Ariana_da_Vinci



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Conflict, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Phase One (Gorillaz), Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_da_Vinci/pseuds/Ariana_da_Vinci
Summary: Not wanting Noodle to have a lonely childhood like he did 2-D decides to befriend her and be her playmate... But the singer soon finds out that he bit off a little more than he could chew with his guitarist...





	1. Scene 1, Friendship in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a LONG day of practice with Murdoc, 2-D goes out for a smoke but finds Noodle playing by herself and decides to join her.
> 
> A beautiful friendship in the making...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Ariana and thank you for taking your time to read my work!  
> I should tell you though that this isn't just a "fanfic" this is actually something I plan on pitching to Albarn and Hewlett professionally for a TV episode based in Phase 1. I was just super inspired one day so I decided to write this. Well that and also I was really sick of one thing in particular among the Gorillaz fandom that I thought I would address here. If you don't know what I'm talking about just read the next chapter (scene) and you'll understand.  
> If you want to know now there's a spoiler alert so if you don't want to know just skip the end of the summary. Happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoy something you might see on TV!
> 
> SPOILER ALERT  
> I was really sick of all the 2Nu shipping not just because I'm more of a 2Doc fan but also because the idea of 2Nu is really inappropriate. Yeah I know that Noodle's over 18 now so it's not statutory or pedophilia but it's still inappropriate because of the fact that 2-D raised her since she was about 7 or 8. So it's not the age difference that's the problem, just the circumstance. I just wanted to explain through this episode why it's inappropriate at ANY phase.

(The episode and first scene begins in April 1998 outside the back of Kong Studios by Satan's statue in the middle of the afternoon. We see the backdoor open up and Noodle walks out carrying a big red and white checkerboard blanket full of toys over her shoulder, an opened box of cheddar animal crackers under her arm and a juice box in her hand.

She lets the door close behind her, walks past a wicker chair behind a glass table with a red lighter sitting next to an ashtray with a few cigarettes in its middle and walks over to the statue. She sets down her juice and crackers, and lays out her blanket in front of the statue by the cliff. She smooths out the blanket, getting the wrinkles out with her hands, sits down and begins to set up her toys as we hear Murdoc saying his following line coming from inside)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ No, no, NO! You come in on THIS part, thick-head!

(we cut over to the inside of Kong Studios in the rehearsal room full of various instruments. We find Russel slumping over his drums exhaustedly and see Murdoc leaning over an armrest with one hand, pointing to a music sheet in 2-D’s hand who he’s hovering over. 2-D is sitting on a beat up sofa, with the music sheet in one hand and his forehead in the the other with his elbow on his knee)

 _ **2-D:**_ Well it's kinda hard to stay in rhythm when you're forced to practice an unfinished song for HOURS without any breaks.

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Yeah man, can we call it a day? I've got other shit to do.

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Why? I think we're _really_ coming close to a musical breakthrough!

 _ **2-D:**_ (groans) You said that four hours ago, Muds!

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Look man, we've been at this for hours, I'm fuckin' exhausted and, on top of that, I promised my uncle I'd help him repaint his kitchen this afternoon. Say what you want but I'm DONE for the day.

(Russel gets up from his drum set and starts walking towards the door)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ I'll be back in here tomorrow. I'm out. Peace!

(Russel flashes a peace sign, walks through the door and shuts it. Murdoc squints in confusion)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ … Did Russ just flip us off?

 _ **2-D:**_ No, that was a peace sign; it's different in America.

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Pfft... _Americans_.

 _ **2-D:**_ But for real, Murdoc; can we just pick back up on this tomorrow? I'm really tired, you've kept me in here all day and you barely even gave me a break to use the toilet and I had to fuckin' BEG you, for God sake!

(Murdoc shoves 2-D’s shoulder saying his following line)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Hey! I'm a Satanist and as the leader of this band and household I won't tolerate you usin’ that filthy word, twerp!

 _ **2-D:**_ Alright! Alright, I'm sorry! But seriously, I'm bled out and I feel like my head's gonna explode if I have to hear you yell at me one more time. Can I go, PLEASE?

(Murdoc groans and says his following line as he stands himself up, snatches the music sheet from 2-D's hand and starts rolling it up)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ … Alright, (snatches) FINE! I guess I can work on the song meself and maybe I might actually get something accomplished without you two constantly whining.

(2-D sighs heavily with relief)

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh thank _God_!

(Murdoc hits 2-D hard over the back of the head with the music sheet and he falls off the sofa)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ 'Ey! What did I just fuckin' say?

(2-D rubs the back of his head and starts to rise off the floor saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Ugh okay, sorry! It's a habit. Jes— (Jesus)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ (darts finger) I swear to Mighty Lord Satan if you drop that J-bomb I'm gonna shove this music sheet in your fuckin’ mouth!

(2-D's eyes widen in fear as he quickly covers his mouth with both hands and jumps back a little. Murdoc waves his hand to the door saying his following line)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Now get the fuck outta here; I'm sick of lookin' at ya.

(2-D uncovers his mouth and starts walking to the door saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Fine; I need a smoke anyway.

 _ **MURDOC:**_ You know you could've just smoked in here.

(2-D opens the door and stands in the doorway holding the doorframe)

 _ **2-D:**_ Uh-uh! That fag bin's already full and you hate gettin' ash on the floor. Shit, I still have that bruise on my arse from Tuesday when you kicked me after I got ash on the coffee table!

(Murdoc thinks for a moment, looks to the ashtray sitting on the black baby grand piano overflowing with ash and cigarette butts and then back to 2-D)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Huh, you're right… Good call, Dents... Alright, on your bike; your face is distracting me from my superior genius!

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh sod off, you old goff.

(Murdoc grabs a drumstick and throws it, clocking 2-D in the head saying his following line)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ FUCK OFF, FACEACHE!!!

 _ **2-D:**_ OW! Bloody hell!

[2-D slams the door and rubs where the drumstick hit his head. After a moment he collects himself, sighs and begins walking down the hall towards the door leading outside. We come outside to see him open the door, walks out and lets it shut behind him. He walks over and sits exhaustedly into the wicker chair and lets out a heavy reliving sigh.

He pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and flicks one out. He's about to pull it out with his mouth when he looks ahead of him to find Noodle still sitting by the statue just as she carefully placed her last block, revealing her toys to be set up in a cityscape-like setting. She smiles and claps her hands quickly with delight and picks up a male and female doll in one hand and her Godzilla doll in the other. She gestures with her toys and twisting back and forth between the two in her one hand as she says (all) her following line(s) in Japanese but the band and audience understands her through subtitles]

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (deep voice) Professor Mai, Godzilla has grown far too powerful. We must kill him before he destroys the city! (high voice) No, Professor Toshiro, there's a better way! We don't need to resort to violence; we can solve this peacefully. We don't need to kill him! (deep voice) Professor Mai, we're running out of time. Look! He's already broken into the Yummy Cracker Snack factory!

(Noodle takes the Godzilla doll and sticks his head into the opened box of crackers, making him "eat" it, roaring and making munching sounds. She stops and gestures with the female doll again)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (high voice) Oh the horror!

(she sticks his head back in continuing to roar and make him “eat”. After a moment she puts down her dolls, picks up the box, pours a few animal crackers in her hand and eats them, shimmying her shoulders with delight. She picks up her juice box, takes a sip, lets out a little sigh, puts her snacks down then picks up her three dolls and continues to play.

We cut back to 2-D who's been watching her the entire time and ponders to himself. After a few moments of thinking he lets out a pleasant sigh, pushes the cigarette back into the pack with his thumb and pockets it. He then stands up, smiles, walks over to Noodle and sits across from her on the blanket)

 _ **2-D:**_ Hey there, Noodle!

(Noodle looks up from her dolls to see 2-D sitting with her. She smiles and says her following line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Good afternoon, 2-D san! How are you?

2-D: Oh I'm okay. Just needed some air. So… whatcha doin'?

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (...) I'm playing.

 _ **2-D:**_ Uh, right— right, of course… So what are you playing?

 _ **NOODLE:**_ I'm playing Godzilla! After many years of slumber he has finally risen again and now it's up to Professor Toshiro and Mai to stop him before he destroys all of Osaka, Japan!

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh really? Wow, it sounds like the stakes are pretty high.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Oh yes they are, 2-D san. The fate and lives of Osaka ALL rest in their hands!

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh wow, how scary!

(there's a slight moment of pause and silence before 2-D smiles to Noodle saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Do you… do you mind if I play with you, Noodle?

(Noodle's eyes widen from his question. She looks at 2-D, then to her dolls, and then back to him as a small smile begins to slowly curl on her face. She hands him the Godzilla doll and he takes it from her as she puts one of the dolls in her now free hand. Her eyebrows perk up for a moment, she puts down her dolls, grabs her box of crackers, pours a few in her hand and hands them to 2-D bashfully. With a gracious smile he takes them from her saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh... Thank you, Noodle!

(Noodle softly giggles and gives him a quick nod. 2-D puts one cracker in his mouth and begins to eat it. He then looks to the Godzilla doll, then to his crackers and grins. He takes Godzilla and puts his face in the crackers making him "eat" it)

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh no! Godzilla's still eating the factory! (roars) Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom!

(Noodle playfully gasps, quickly puts down the box and picks up her dolls again)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (deep voice) Quick, Professor Mai, we have no time to waste! We must stop Godzilla before it's too late! (high voice) You’re right, Professor Toshiro, we must kill him! It’s either him or us!

(we pan out of the shot as we see them continue to play. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what was your favorite part/line. I LOVE feedback!


	2. Scene 2, A Little Case of Monkey Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first scene and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> In this scene things begin to stir up among the band but this is merely the beginning of what's to come in the Gorillaz household…
> 
> What may seem harmless may not be as harmless as one would think...

(The second scene begins three days later where we find Murdoc and Russel back in the rehearsal room. Russel is sitting behind his drums and Murdoc is standing behind him holding a music sheet they're both looking at)

_**MURDOC:**_ Okay, so after I do my opening bass riff then I want you to come in pounding on your cymbals like (pulses finger) 1, 2, 3, 4, and then we launch straight into the song. Got that, Russ?

_**RUSSEL:**_ Yeah, I got it. So did you work on the guitar part with Noodle yet?

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah; we practiced for about (thinks)... 30 minutes after breakfast this morning.

_**RUSSEL:**_ “30 minutes”? Why do D and I have to be stuck with yo’ ass for hours on end but she only gets 30 minutes?

_**MURDOC:**_ Because I can fuckin' rely on her! She does what she's told, she gets her shit done and doesn't even whine or complain. If only I was so lucky to have that with _you_ dumb sods. I can't rely on either of you for shit and can't get through one session without one of you bitchin' about somethin'! As a matter of fact, where is that pain-in-the-arse of mine?

_**RUSSEL:**_ I dunno; I haven't seen him since breakfast.

_**MURDOC:**_ He was supposed to be here five minutes ago. Where the bloody hell is he?

(we start to hear running, giggling and airplane noises coming from the hall. Distant at first but begins to get louder)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Hey… Do you hear that?

_**MURDOC:**_ (listens) Yeah, I think I do.

_**RUSSEL:**_ (listens closer) Is that… is that Noodle… laughing?

(suddenly 2-D comes bursting through the open door, making airplane noises, with Noodle on his back, wearing her crash helmet and holding her blank paged coloring book with a loose page in its middle and box of crayons. Murdoc and Russel watch 2-D run around the room with disturbed faces as 2-D says his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Okay, Noodle, I think we've escaped the sky pirates!

_**NOODLE:**_ Do you think we're safe, 2-D san?

_**2-D:**_ Yeah, I think we are.

(2-D suddenly bumps his body to the side, makes a sound of impact and playfully stumbles around the room)

_**2-D:**_ Oh no; we've been hit! We're going down!

_**NOODLE:**_ (playful scream) Mayday, mayday!

(2-D starts spinning "out of control" and making explosion sounds as he makes his way to the sofa and crashes onto it, giggling with Noodle as we see Murdoc and Russel looking to each other mouthing, "What the fuck?" and gesturing to them. 2-D and Noodle bring their giggling to a smooth stop as Noodle snuggles against him under his arm and nuzzles her cheek against 2-D's chest saying her following line)

_**NOODLE:**_ That game was FUN!

(2-D looks down at her and sweetly rubs her shoulder and arm as he says his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Haha, I'm glad you had fun, Noodle. I had fun, too!

_**NOODLE:**_ Can we do it again?

_**2-D:**_ I'd love to, sweetie, but I can't; I have to work on my melodica bit with Russ and Muds.

_**NOODLE:**_ (frowns) Aww… okay. Will you still read me as story before bed?

_**2-D:**_ Of course, Noodle! Alright now run along and play; I have work to do.

_**NOODLE:**_ (sighs) Okay, 2-D san.

(they stand up from the sofa and Noodle puts her coloring book and crayons on the armrest. She faces 2-D with a big smile, extends her arms to him and springs up and down on her toes making little grunting sounds.

With a warm smile 2-D kneels down to Noodle, guides her head to his face and kisses her forehead. She blushes and smiles with delight from his kiss as 2-D pulls her into a warm hug. Noodle's eyes are closed, looking very happy and peaceful with a loving smile on her face over 2-D's shoulder.

After a moment with a smirk 2-D makes a snorting growling sound and starts tickle/play biting Noodle's neck. She screams with laughter and starts playfully hitting him and telling him to stop. After a few moments she takes a step back into a fighting stance with a serious face. Getting the picture, 2-D immediately stops, stands up, steps back and throws his hands up in surrender)

_**2-D:**_ (gasps, quick) Whoa okay okay! I give up. You win. I surrender!

(Noodle calls a truce with a smile, disengages from her fighting stance and 2-D eases up with a relieving sigh)

_**NOODLE:**_ Bye, 2-D san!

(2-D sweetly pets Noodle's head saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Take care, Noodle.

(Noodle jumps up into 2-D wrapping her arms around him, giving him one quick last hug, lets go and skips out of the room as 2-D watches her leave with a pleasant smile on his face. He turns away from the door and looks back to Murdoc and Russel staring at him strangely. His face drops in confusion)

_**2-D:**_ What?

_**RUSSEL:**_ Ummm… what the hell was… _that_?

_**2-D:**_ (shrugs) I was just… playing with Noodle.

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah we can see that, faceache, _clearly_ … And what was that lil' snog you just gave her?

_**2-D:**_ What? It was just a kiss on the forehead; my mum always did that to me.

_**RUSSEL:**_ Yeah, 'cause you were _her_ kid. SHE ain't your kid; she's your band member and technically our _ward_.

_**MURDOC:**_ And on top of that, you're 19 years old and she's, like, _7_. That's kinda creepy, Stuart!

(2-D blushes from embarrassment)

_**2-D:**_ Oh come on, you know it's not like that! I've just been playing with her for the past few days. That's all!

_**RUSSEL:**_ _Why_?

_**2-D:**_ So she'd have someone to play with! Why don't you point out the other 7 year olds she can play with around here or any other GIRLS for that matter? And I don't think it'd be appropriate if I were to call and ask my ex to come babysit her.

(pantomimes phone) "Oh hey, Paula, it's Stuart Pot! You know, the one you cheated on with my band leader? Yeah, I'm still pretty pissed at you about that. By the way! Do you think you could come back to Kong Studios to play with the little girl who replaced you?"

_**MURDOC:**_ Oh quit being so dramatic, 2-D! And she doesn't need a bloody playmate; she has her toys. She can play with herself!

_**2-D:**_ Okay, first of all, Murdoc... that sounded creepy. Second of all, I know she can play BY herself but that gets boring after awhile. I would know; I was an only child! So I just wanted to play with her so she wouldn't have a lonely childhood like I did.

_**RUSSEL:**_ I was an only kid and I turned out fine.

_**MURDOC:**_ _Pfft_ , if only I was so lucky; I fuckin’ _hated_ my brother, Hannibal.

_**2-D:**_ But besides that, I've honestly been enjoying myself these past few days with Noodle. She's a great kid and we've gotten really close!

_**RUSSEL:**_ A little TOO close if you ask me. That little kiss and that shit you did to her neck still weirds me out!

_**2-D:**_ Russ, it was just a snog on the forehead. A sweet lil' gesture. And I was just playin’ around with her; my dad did that with me! Besides, no harm's coming from this.

(2-D rests his hand on the armrest with Noodle's coloring book and crayons, touching them. He looks down at them, picks them up and calls to the door)

_**2-D:**_ Oh uh— Noodle! Noodle, you forgot your stuff!

(after a few moments we hear Noodle running back down the hallway and comes bursting through the open door. She comes up to 2-D and takes her things from him with a smile)

_**NOODLE:**_ Thank you!

_**2-D:**_ You're welcome. Okay, now run along, sweetie; I'll see you later.

(Murdoc strolls up to them and kneels down close to Noodle as he says his following line)

**_MURDOC:_** (sarcastic) Yeah _sweetie_ , go off and play! (pinches her cheek) The adults are working.

(Noodle gives him a scowl before she smacks him hard in the face with her coloring book, knocking him down and sticks her tongue out at him as the loose page flies out unnoticed. 2-D gasps and quickly pushes Noodle's back guiding her out the door while Russel is sitting back laughing at what just happened.

With an angry growl Murdoc begins to stand himself up as the page floats down in front of his face. He catches it, stands up and examines the page. His angry face slowly shifts into a look of a combination of shock and amusement. He begins to unsuccessfully try and hold back a laugh and snorts. Russel looks over to him saying his following line)

**_RUSSEL:_** Huh? What is it, man?

_**MURDOC:**_ Oh for the love of Satan. Come here and look at this, Russ!

(Russel gets up from his drums, comes to Murdoc's side and looks at the page. 2-D turns around from the doorway to see Murdoc and Russel looking at the page. Russel looks up wide-eyed from the page to 2-D, back to the page for a moment, starts laughing through his nose and looks to Murdoc as they playfully nudge each other still trying to hold back their laughter)

_**2-D:**_ What? What's so funny?

(Murdoc and Russel cover their mouths continuing to try and suppress their laughing and unable to even look at him. 2-D walks back over to them, takes the page from Murdoc and finally looks at it. His face slowly begins to drop upon looking at the page as Murdoc and Russel finally can't hold back their laughter any longer and burst out laughing hysterically as we finally reveal a drawing of 2-D cradling Noodle in his arms with her kissing his cheek, surrounded by different sized and colored hearts. 2-D blushes hard from embarrassment as he says his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Ohhh… _shit_!

_**RUSSEL:**_ _Oooh_ , looks like Noodle has a little crush on someone!

_**MURDOC:**_ Haha, awww! Look 2-D, you have your first groupie. How cute! Too bad she's WAY too young for ya, big boy!

_**2-D:**_ Okay… okay, so Noodle likes me.

_**MURDOC:**_ Well of course she likes _you_ , pretty boy. Your looks are half the reason why I picked you to be my singer in the first place!

_**RUSSEL:**_ So what are you gonna do about this, D?

_**2-D:**_ Do? What do you mean?

_**RUSSEL:**_ Well it's not like you can go on acting like this shit's okay; you gotta give it to her straight.

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah, the sooner the better!

_**2-D:**_ Yeah I KNOW it's not okay, but… but Noodle's just a little girl; I don't wanna hurt her feelings. And besides, kids get crushes on adults all the time. I mean, I had a crush on my 3rd grade professor… She didn't look me in the eyes for three days after I wrote an essay about it. But point is, that was just a phase and I got over it. Noodle's going through a little phase and she'll get over it like I did.

(Russel comes to 2-D's side and puts his hand on his shoulder)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Haha, let's hope so, D.

_**2-D:**_ Huh? W-what do you mean?

_**RUSSEL:**_ Just think about it, man. Noodle has a crush on you and yeah it's kinda cute, BUT… she's just a little girl _now_  but soon she's gonna hit puberty and get all hormonal and shit. By then it'll only be a matter of time before she comes knockin' on your door in the middle of the night wantin’ 2's _D_!

(Murdoc comes to 2-D's other side laughing and slaps his back saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ Ha ha ha! No, no! (points to picture) _Noodle_ wanting (pats 2-D's crotch) HIS noodle!

(Murdoc and Russel start cackling and playfully nudging at him as 2-D moans and blushes even brighter than before from the embarrassment. Murdoc locks his fingers in 2-D's hair saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ Hey, maybe she might even lose her virginity to you… when she fuckin' rapes you!

_**RUSSEL:**_ Haha, sorry, D, but my money's on her that she could do it. Yo’ skinny ass has NO chance!

(2-D's eyes widen in fear as Murdoc and Russel continue to cackle, messing with his hair and shaking his shoulders. Trying to put this to an end he shakes his head, pulls away, fixes his hair and faces them saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Oh come on, you guys; are we _really_ talking about this? Can we just change the subject? I'd REALLY like to talk about something else that doesn't involve me being sexually assulted by a 7 year old girl. PLEASE?

_**MURDOC:**_ Haha, alright I guess the poor lad's had enough, Russ. We should probably get to work on his melodica bit anyway.

_**RUSSEL:**_ I didn't see it in here. Where is it?

_**2-D:**_ Oh, I think I left it in the recording studio on the soundboard yesterday. I'll go get it.

_**MURDOC:**_ You know what, I think we'll work on it there instead so that way we can record it in its perfection when you finally get a grip on it.

_**RUSSEL:**_ I gotta take a leak; I'll meet y'all over there.

_**MURDOC:**_ Alright, Russ, be quick! Let's go, Stu.

(2-D puts the drawing on the armrest and begins walking to the door with Murdoc and Russel, saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Uh actually, I think I left it in my room.

_**MURDOC:**_ Did you misplace your brain, too, faceache? Sweet Satan what am I gonna do with you?!

(they all walk out the door together, turn off the light and shut the door. A few moments later we hear Noodle running from the hall, opens the door and peeks her head into the dark room, crash helmet off. She looks over to the sofa and sees her drawing on the armrest.

She smiles and walks inside heading towards it. She stands in front of the sofa, takes her drawing from the armrest and holds it out in front of her. She smiles lovingly, holds it to her dearly and then skips out of the dark room and shuts the door behind her. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to jokingly call this the "Anti-2Nu" episode because of what it entails. Again I'm anti-2Nu not because of the age difference (I actually prefer older men myself) but because of the fact that 2-D raised Noodle since she was a child so this relationship can be seen as child grooming.
> 
> And to be honest, I probably would ship them myself if this factor didn’t come into play. They honestly would be a cute couple because 2-D is a foot taller than Noodle, he’s dim witted and totally helpless while she’s above her years and can kick anyone’s butt and they’re both the youngest members of the band. So on paper they would make an ADORABLE couple... but because of their guardian/ward relationship it therefore makes it inappropriate.
> 
> If you're a fan of this ship, that's okay but just understand where this is coming from and maybe try to see it from my perspective.
> 
> Again please leave a comment and tell me your favorite parts/lines. Me personally I love Russel's comment saying Noodle wants 2's D LOL.


	3. Scene 3, Fight for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really heated the following night among the Gorillaz household... and two band members get SERIOUSLY hurt with a cliffhanger you don't wanna miss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a fair warning, Murdoc and Russel do talk very inappropriately about 2-D and Noodle in this scene.

(The third scene begins the following night where we find 2-D and Murdoc sitting on a sofa behind a coffee table in the game room. The big room is full of arcade games circling around the walls, a pool and ping pong table, and multiple game consoles with a big stack of video games in front of a big flat screen TV.

2-D is shirtless and barefoot wearing baby-blue plaid PJ pants with red boxers peeking out from underneath, and his finger and toenails are polished with a different color on each nail. Murdoc is wearing a knee high black satin robe, a white tank top, gray boxers underneath, black and white striped socks and has a sharpie resting in his ear.

We come in on them playing a car racing game, 2-D in the lead and Murdoc struggling behind him. The coffee table in front of them has a white piece of paper next to a half full ashtray with "2-D" on one side and "Murdoc" on the other and there are many tallies under 2-D's name but none under Murdoc's.

2-D is playing with confidence as Murdoc is seen cursing, grunting and squirming on the sofa. Getting close to the finish line, Murdoc attempts to cheat but ends up crashing as 2-D crosses the finish line. 2-D cheers and throws his arms up in victory as Murdoc yells and slams his controller on the sofa seat. Murdoc growls and shoves 2-D saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ Hey, no fair! Uh... m-my controller's broken!

_**2-D:**_ Huh? It worked fine earlier when I did a few rounds with Noodle. She used it and she actually beat me a couple times. I think you just suck at this game!

(Murdoc grabs his controller and throws it at 2-D's chest saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ Fuck you!

_**2-D:**_ OW! That really hurt, Murdoc!

_**MURDOC:**_ I'm done playin' this fuckin’ game. Can we just play some pool now? I don't wanna play with a(…) _questionable_ controller.

(2-D huffs and rubs his chest as he says his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Alright fine, whatever... I'm goin' to bed after this.

(they turn off the game and TV and then rise off the sofa to walk to the pool table. Murdoc grabs two pool cues from a rack on the wall by the pool table and 2-D takes the balls from the pockets and grabs the billiard rack underneath. Russel is seen coming through the open door wearing black and gray pinstripe PJs with his button down top open wearing a white tank top underneath, and gray black-toed and heeled socks. Russel looks to them, smiles and says his following line)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Hey guys, what's up?

(2-D looks up and says his following line as he starts to rack the balls)

_**2-D:**_ Hi Russ! We're about to play some pool.

**_RUSSEL:_** Oh cool! I'll play the winner.

_**2-D:**_ I'm actually callin' it a night after this game. You can play Murdoc, but he'll give you shit if you beat him. (snorts) He might throw his balls at you.

(Murdoc, as he's chalking the pool cues tips, flips him off saying his following line not looking at him)

_**MURDOC:**_ Sod off...

(Russel looks at 2-D's hands and notices his polished nails. He makes a weird face and says his following line)

_**RUSSEL:**_ D… are you wearin' nail polish?

(Murdoc is seen walking over to the pool table and sets the pool cues on the side as he looks at 2-D's nails)

_**MURDOC:**_ Oh shit he is!

(Murdoc looks down at 2-D’s feet and sees his toenails)

**_MURDOC:_** And look; he’s even got a lil’ pedicure to match! What, are you goin' METRO on us now, pretty boy?

(2-D finishes racking the balls and looks to his nails almost forgetting they were colored. He looks back to Murdoc and Russel and puts away the billiard rack as he says his following line)

**_2-D:_** Oh! Uh… that was Noodle. I taught her how to write her name in English today so she painted my nails as a way to(...) thank me.

_**RUSSEL:**_ And you just LET her?

_**2-D:**_ Well… yeah.

(Murdoc comes up to him and hands him a pool cue saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ _Pfft_ , if you let her do (takes hand) THIS to you (hands p.c) just wait until she tells you to lay down, hold still, then sits on top of ya and has her way with you, haha!

_**2-D:**_ Oh c’mon! I'd never let her do… THAT to me.

_**RUSSEL:**_ Ha, _sure_ you wouldn't; you're wrapped around her tiny lil’ finger!

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah, you're practically Noodle's boyfriend now. Haha, let's hope Paula doesn't find out about this; I'm sure she'd be pretty fuckin’ pissed to find out her ex made a quick rebound with a 7 year old!

_**2-D:**_ Cut it out! I'm NOT her damn boyfriend.

_**RUSSEL:**_ Haha _right_ … So where is she anyway?

_**2-D:**_ Oh she's asleep; I gave her a bath and put her to bed about two hours ago.

_**RUSSEL:**_ (snickers) _Oooh_ , did the dirty girl ask you to get in the tub with her?

**_2-D:_** (eyes widen) What?! Ew, no! Of course not!

_**MURDOC:**_ Haha, ya sure about that? (sniffs) You smell pretty clean to me.

_**2-D:**_ No, I didn't get in the bloody tub with her!

_**RUSSEL:**_ Yeah, you just waited to… tuck her into bed!

_**MURDOC:**_ Hey Russ, he taught her how to write her name today, next he’ll teach her about "the birds and the bees" and give her a HANDS ON demonstration!

(Murdoc and Russel laugh as 2-D blushes from embarrassment and puts his pool cue down on the table)

_**2-D:**_ Russel, Murdoc! Will you stop, PLEASE?! I _really_ don't wanna think about Noodle like that and honestly I'm tryin' to forget I even saw that damn picture yesterday.

(Murdoc throws his arm over 2-D's shoulders and says his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ Meanwhile, poor little Noodle can't get her Prince Charming off her mind. (mimics Noodle) 2-D san. Oh _2-D san_! It's me, Noodle—

(he makes a demonic voice and grabs 2-D's crotch continuing his line)

_**MURDOC:**_ — AND I WANT YOUR NOODLE!!!

(Russel laughs as 2-D smacks Murdoc's hand and shoves him off of him saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Stop that! Don't touch me.

(Murdoc smirks and gets up in 2-D's face)

_**MURDOC:**_ Don't touch you? I'll (finger jabs chest) TOUCH you if I fuckin’ want to. What are ya gonna do about it, huh?

(Murdoc starts pushing at 2-D's chest and starts lightly smacking him in the face and arms. 2-D starts going backwards, away from the pool table, to avoid Murdoc and trying to block him)

_**2-D:**_ (grunts) Hey quit it; I said don't fuckin' touch me!

_**MURDOC:**_ What are you gonna do about it, twerp? Why don't you stop me? C'mon, make me!

(Murdoc starts getting more aggressive as 2-D struggles looking to Russel saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Russel! _Help_?

**_MURDOC:_** Yeah, Russ; come hold him for me!

_**RUSSEL:**_ (snorts) Okay!

(Russel comes to help Murdoc as 2-D continues struggling and saying his following line)

_**2-D:**_ Oh come on, Russ; not you, too! (grunts) Dammit stop it already. I've had enough!

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah? Well I'm only gettin' started, Dents.

(Russel puts him in a full nelson as Murdoc grabs 2-D's ankles. They lift him up and lay him down on the floor. 2-D continues to struggle, telling them to stop as they keep laughing and Murdoc pins him down, sitting on his legs)

_**MURDOC:**_ Hmmm, now that we have him down what shall we do with him, Russ?

_**RUSSEL:**_ Heh heh, let's shave his head!

_**2-D:**_ NO!!!

_**MURDOC:**_ Nah, (touches hair) these pretty blue locks are part of the reason why I picked him for this band…

(Murdoc looks at 2-D's bare chest, grins devilishly and smooths his hand over it saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ _Hmmm_ … what a nice pretty chest you have here, Stu…

(Murdoc takes the sharpie from his ear)

_**MURDOC:**_ How about a lil' tattoo?

_**2-D:**_ (eyes widen) Okay this isn't funny anymore. I'm fuckin’ done! Just please let me go to bed. I mean it, dammit!

_**RUSSEL:**_ Why, D? We just found a good use for that white pasty skin of yours!

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah, it's like a nice clean canvas. Hey, Noodle's a lil’ artist so let's make her a masterpiece. Here, how about we draw her what she's dying to get from you; a nice BIG dick!

_**2-D:**_ NO DON'T!!!

_**RUSSEL:**_ Haha, maybe it might even... DICKstract her and keep her at bay from your real one!

_**MURDOC:**_ Hey! That’s a great idea, Russel! Alright, Stu, now just lay back for me and stay _nice_ and _still_ …

(2-D yells and struggles on the floor as Murdoc and Russel laugh with malicious amusement as Murdoc is seen removing the sharpie cap.

From the open door we see Noodle walking by holding a small glass of water in one hand and her teddybear 3/4 her size in the other arm. She has a little bedhead and is wearing fuzzy white bunny slippers, a hot-pink night gown cut to her knees with a white and purple butterfly on her chest, shorts underneath with the same butterfly all over it, and her nails painted the same as 2-D’s.

She stops in the middle of the doorframe and looks inside to find 2-D being held down by Murdoc and Russel. Her eyes widen in horror and gasps at the sight. She quickly puts down her glass and teddybear, runs into the room and performs a flying kick, bellowing a war cry as she flies through the air and kicks Murdoc off 2-D just before he touched the sharpie to his skin.

Murdoc drops the sharpie and goes tumbling back until he hits the back of the sofa. Trying to figure out what just happened he sits himself up and looks over to see Noodle standing over 2-D protecing him, facing Murdoc in a fighting stance as she says her following line)

_**NOODLE:**_ Don't you touch my precious plum dumpling, Stinky Man!

(2-D stares at Noodle in shock and awe as Russel lets go of him and lays his hand on her shoulder)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Haha, _whoa_ there! Take it easy, Noodle. We were just playin' aro— (around)

(before he can finish his sentence, Noodle grabs Russel's hand and throws him to the ground over her shoulder and he tumbles back a little away from them. Dumbfounded by what just happened, Russel looks over to Noodle still standing over 2-D saying her following line)

**_NOODLE:_** Same goes to YOU, Fat Man; stay away from him!

(Russel's dumbfounded face shifts into nerved anger. He slowly stands himself up, cracking his knuckles and saying his following line)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Okay, kid… I think _someone_ here needs a SPANKING!

(Murdoc is seen standing himself up, using the sofa to help him, and slowly starts walking to join alongside Russel, as he says his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ The 9th rule of the 11 Satanic Commandments forbids me to harm children… But I can make an exception for ONE lil' BRAT!

(Murdoc and Russel yell and start charging towards Noodle but she quickly backflips and lands onto the pool table behind the balls, squatting on her left leg, right leg and left arm extended straight out to the side, and her right hand on the table keeping balance.

The leaning pool cue falls to the ground upon her landing on the table, she stands up, starts picking up the billiard balls and starts throwing them at Murdoc and Russel. They are seen dodging some of the balls, some making holes in the wall behind them, but get hit by most of them by the time she throws the cue ball. They both dodge it and it flies into the Donkey Kong arcade game and breaks it as they near the table)

_**MURDOC:**_ Get her!

(they try to grab her but she turns around and backflips over them and lands a small distance away from 2-D. They turn around to see Noodle in a fighting stance facing them with a smirk on her face. She winks and gestures her hand in a "come on" motion saying her following line)

_**NOODLE:**_ Bring it…

_**RUSSEL:**_ _Oh_ … it's on NOW, lil' girl. It. Is. ON!

(Murdoc nudges Russel and gestures him to the sofa. He nods and sneaks his way to the sofa as Murdoc is seen grabbing the other pool cue off the table saying his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ "Bring it"? Oh… I'm gonna bring it to ya, Noodle… I'll bring it to ya REAL hard! COME HERE!!!

(with that he yells, starts running with the pool cue and starts swinging at Noodle. She dodges every swing while still punching and kicking him. At one point she maneuvers her way to taking the pool cue from Murdoc, beats him with it and then swings it, hitting his back hard and breaks the pool cue in half. Murdoc falls to the floor and holds his back in pain as Noodle takes a few steps back with her half of the pool cue.

Russel is then heard yelling, Noodle quickly looks behind her to see Russel standing on top of the sofa about to jump on her. She quickly takes the pool cue half and throws it, clocking him in the middle of his face, causing a short-lived jump and he falls to the ground. Noodle then looks over to 2-D who's still sitting on the floor watching the entire time in amazement. She gives him a cocky smile and winks at him)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Quick! Grab her!

(Noodle shoots her head back to see Murdoc and Russel yelling and charging at her coming from opposite sides. She quickly comes down in a deep squat and springs up in the air causing them to collide bodies and faces together and fall to the floor.

They sit up, rub where their faces made impact and look over to see Noodle standing with her hands on her hips in a sassy fashion. She then stretches and yawns, patting her mouth gingerly with her manicured fingers and comes back to her sassy pose, sticking her tongue out with a stink eye at them. Their anger doubles as they look to each other and help stand each other up. They slowly start to circle around Noodle like sharks as she stands with confidence. 2-D still sits on the floor watching with disbelief and feels the tension in the room double.

After a few moments of circling Murdoc looks to Russel, gives him a quick nod and they try to attack Noodle again. She fights them both using her own punches and kicks but also allows them to get in each other's way and hit each other. At one point Noodle uses Murdoc like a pole and swing kicks into Russel, making him fly onto the ping pong table and breaks it.

They fight for a few moments until Noodle cartwheels away and starts running towards the arcade machines. They run after her as she runs along the walls, onto the games, runs around them in a circle coming back around and jumps off, close-lining them both with her arms, bringing them to the ground. Thinking quick, Murdoc grabs her wrist)

_**MURDOC:**_ I've got her arm!

(Russel quickly follows his lead and seizes her other wrist)

_**RUSSEL:**_ I got the other one!

(they both begin to get off the floor, holding her wrists with both hands, as Noodle grunts and struggles to escape their grip. They both smirk as Murdoc says his following line)

_**MURDOC:**_ _Hmmm hmmm_... Well, well, _well_ ; we gottcha now, lil' missy… NOW we're gonna bring it to ya!

(thinking quick, Noodle yells, jumps high in the air and slams hard on the ground causing Murdoc and Russel to collide faces again and breaking their grip. Noodle rolls out of the way, turns back and attacks them.

We cut back to 2-D still watching on the floor with his knees up as we hear Murdoc and Russel losing to Noodle off-camera. At one point he covers his eyes with one hand, holding himself up with the other. After a few seconds he opens his fingers to peek one eye out but quickly shuts it and shields his eye again. After a few moments he opens his fingers again, peeking both eyes out and removes his hand from his face.

We cut back to Murdoc and Russel standing weakly, bruised, black-eyed, with bloody noses and corners of their mouth. Noodle then grabs Mudoc by his ankles, swings him into Russel, they fall to the floor, Noodle jumps on top of Murdoc’s back and bellows out a victory cry. 2-D's mouth drops in disbelief amazement as Noodle is seen casually jumping off them and walking back over to him humming to herself. She straddles him, 2-D whimpers as she sits on his lap, lays the flats of her arms on his bare chest, holds his shoulders and kisses him hard and long on the lips making a loud smooching sound.

2-D's eyes widen in horror but he doesn't move out of fear. Noodle pulls away, gives him a satisfied smile and gets off of him. She sleepily walks back to the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning, picks up her glass and teddybear, takes a sip of water, sighs, and then walks out of the room as 2-D watches her leave.

We come back to 2-D staring at the door still trying to take in everything that just happened. His hand reaches for his lips and touches them in disbelief that he just let Noodle kiss him)

_**2-D:**_ I… I think I was Noodle's first kiss (shutters)…

(2-D slowly looks back to see Murdoc laying face down and crossed over Russel's stomach, both of them groaning in pain)

_**RUSSEL:**_ Murdoc… did we… did we just get our asses kicked… by a 7 year old GIRL... in a pink nightgown?

_**MURDOC:**_ Yeah… with fuzzy bunny slippers.

**RUSSEL:** I swear… she may have had a butterfly on her chest... but she stung us like a BEE.

_**MURDOC:**_ … More like a fuckin' HORNET! (pause) We're gonna need another ping pong table.

_**RUSSEL:**_ Dude… dude, I can't feel my face…

_**MURDOC:**_ … I can't feel my EVERYTHING! Thank Satan she didn’t break my nose; 8 fractures are ENOUGH already...

(Russel weakly turns his head to the side and looks to 2-D)

_**RUSSEL:**_ D… watch yourself… If she did THIS... to US... (ominous pause) your skinny ass has NO fuckin' chance!

(2-D's eyes widen and turn white in fear and he hugs his knees together)

_**2-D:**_ (to himself) It's just a phase… That's all it is… Just a phase. She'll get over it… (moans) Oh God, PLEASE let her get over it!

_**MURDOC:**_ I would smack you right now for sayin' that filthy word but I can't move… And I'm afraid she'll come back if I do!

(2-D takes in a heavy breath and moans with despair as he buries his eyes into the his palms. END SCENE)


	4. Scene 4, Just a Phase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, tension begins to rise in the Gorillaz household. Still hoping that Noodle's case of puppy (monkey) love is just a phase, 2-D suffers in silence as Noodle's interactions with him begins to grow more intensely.
> 
> Is it really just a phase she'll grow out of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a fair warning, this next scene isn't written as well as I'd like it to be. The content is fine but I didn't know exactly how else to write this and I don't know how montage sequences are written in scripts and it has a lot of repetitive words like "We see them…"
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!

(The fourth scene is a montage of things that happened over the course of the next two days. We see scenarios of 2-D and Noodle together and with each interaction she gets more bold.

We see them having a casual picnic by Satan's statue and Noodle having them sip from the same drink with two straws while her eyes are closed and completely unaware of how uncomfortable 2-D looks. We see them watching a movie in the home cinema together and Noodle eventually gets out of her seat with her big bucket of popcorn, sits on 2-D's lap and feeds him while her eyes are fixed on the screen. We see them eating from a big bowl of hot ramen together and almost do a Lady and the Tramp kiss but 2-D lets the noodles fall from his mouth upon realizing what's happening and Noodle slurps them up with a smile. We also see 2-D attempting to hide from Noodle, peeking from around the corner only to find her standing under him.

In the same montage we also see some attempts from Murdoc and Russel to mess with 2-D only to have Noodle stop or hurt them back. We see the band at the breakfast table and Murdoc playfully smacks 2-D in the back of the head while passing by him but Noodle kicks him in the shin. We see Russel coming through a door leading to the hallway that 2-D is walking down, puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie but Noodle comes rolling around the corner on her big wheel tricycle and shaking her head so he lets go and stands 2-D back up with a nervous smile. We see Murdoc and Russel on the rooftop filling a water ballon with mayonnaise and about to drop it on 2-D's head who's smoking outside but Noodle catches them with her arms crossed and scowling but Murdoc throws it at Russel pretending it's for him.

At one point we see Noodle reading from a basic self-taught English book while working on a new picture the audience can't see and nervously hides them both when she sees 2-D coming around. The last clip we see is 2-D waking up to find Noodle asleep cuddling him under his arm in his bed. He's horrified but can't move out of both fear and not wanting to wake her up. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment; I LOVE feedback!


	5. Scene 5, In Anger Unkind Words are Said that Make the Tear Drops Start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three long days of Noodle's bold gestures towards 2-D and terrorizing Murdoc and Russel, the tension only gets worse and the band finally can't take it anymore. Gorillaz break out into an argument and in the end… someone gets hurt…
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I hope you like the reference to the song Cold, Cold Heart for the title. I felt it was really fitting for this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell you, it was really hard writing this scene. Not HOW to write it, but more so WHAT I had to write. I really love writing but sometimes it REALLY sucks playing God when writing a story. I wrote this and even still it makes me wanna cry...

(The fifth scene begins three days after the fight and we come inside the living room of Kong Studios before noon. We hear Noodle's voice coming from the halls)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ 2-D san! (pause) 2-D san?

(we see Noodle's head peek into the room from around the corner. She looks around and then comes out holding a new picture the audience can't see and says her following line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ 2-D san, where are you?

(she walks to the sofa to see if he was on it, turns away and stands in front of a closet door. She looks around the room in all directions and sighs disappointedly. She then holds her picture out in front of her, smiles proudly at it, gives it a little kiss and giggles. She then looks to a doorway leading to another room and starts walking towards it)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ 2-D san, I have something for you! 2-D san?

(she turns around, scans the room one more time and then disappears into the next room. After a few moments we see the closet door slowly begin to crack open and see a black eye peeking out. 2-D wraps his fingers around the door, carefully peeks his head out and looks around the room. Seeing that the coast is clear he sighs heavily with relief, carefully opens the door, comes out of the closet and shuts it quietly.

He then starts to slowly sneak away to the other door to find another place to hide when Russel comes walking by holding scribbled cymbals and a Polaroid picture. He notices 2-D trying to sneak off and comes into the living room angrily)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Oh, THERE you fuckin' are. I've been lookin' all over this goddamn place tryin' to find your scrawny ass!

(2-D is startled by Russel's sudden voice but he turns around, faces him anxiously and whispers his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Shhh! Will you be quiet? She might come back!

(ignoring what he said Russel continues, showing 2-D his cymbals covered in crayon scribbles)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Look what your lil' girlfriend did to my cymbals. And look at the shit she did to my fuckin' drums!

(Russel hands 2-D the picture of his drums with scribbles all over them and on the bass drum is a drawing of Noodle and 2-D jumping on Russel's stomach, Russel drawn fatter)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ This shit ain't funny and I ain't THAT fat! And I swear to God if she kicks a hole in ANY of my drums I'm gonna kick a hole in YOU!

 _ **2-D:**_ (anxious whisper) SHHH! Russel, for the love of God, keep it down! And she's not my—

(just then Murdoc storms through the door Russel came from, holding a wad of man-thongs tangled in his bass strings in one hand and multiple pages in the other saying his following line)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ DENTS! You pain in my arse, I've had it up to HERE with this fuckin' bullshit!

(2-D starts shaking his hands furiously in anxious tension as he whispers his following line loudly)

 _ **2-D:**_ Dammit will you be fuckin' quiet? Noodle might still be around he— (here)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Your little girlfriend tangled up all my thongs in my bloody bass strings, littered this CRAP all over me winnebago and I'm beyond PISSED off!

(Murdoc shoves the pages into 2-D's chest and they're all drawings of bad things happening to Murdoc and some of which are the doings of Noodle and 2-D such as being attacked by monkeys with one choking him with his cross and another kicking him in the crotch, eaten whole by a monster as shown by a cutaway in its stomach, being struck by lightning, 2-D cheering as Noodle breaks the bass over Murdoc's head, running him over with a train operated by them and cheering while launching a missile at him.

Growing more irritated 2-D groans and says his following line more sternly, forgetting to whisper)

 _ **2-D:**_ She's not my girl— (girlfriend)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ (to Murdoc) Why do you have so many fuckin' thongs, man? Nobody wants to see YO' ass in a thong; that shit's _nasty_!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ (to Russel) At least I can bloody wear one! Hell-forbid one gets sucked up in your fuckin' black hole should it go near YOUR arse! But this isn't about your fat arse or my bloody thongs (to 2-D) this is about you and your lil' girlfriend, faceache. This has gone on LONG enough and I've had it! I’m warning you right now that if this shit continues I'll have no choice but to kick you both the fuck OUT!

(2-D filling up with rage throws the drawings and photo to the floor and finally explodes)

 _ **2-D:**_ She's NOT my fucking GIRLFRIEND! All I wanted to do was just play with her so she wouldn't be lonely; I didn't think she'd become fuckin' OBSESSED with me! This shit's been stressin' me out all week and you're NOT helping. Everyday she's gettin' more and more bold and she's scarin' the HELL out of me! This morning I woke up and found her snuggling me in my own damn bed. Shit! Now I'm terrified that I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to find her on top of me fuckin' RAPING me! Noodle is NOT my fucking GIRLFRIEND!

(as 2-D speaks we see Murdoc and Russel's eyes wander down and their angry expressions slowly begin to shift into heart-stoping shock. 2-D, still fuming, looks at them puzzled)

 _ **2-D:**_ WHAT?!

(Murdoc and Russel ominously point their fingers behind him. 2-D turns around and his face drops upon seeing Noodle, standing behind him the whole time he spoke, with a look of sheer heartbreak on her face. After a moment her lower lip begins to quiver and eyes begin to fill up with tears as 2-D slowly approaches her saying his following line softly)

 _ **2-D:**_ … Noodle, sweetie…

(Noodle's face completely breaks, the tears finally roll down her cheeks as she rips the page she's holding in two, throws them to the ground and starts running away silently crying)

 _ **2-D:**_ No! No, Noodle, come back! Wait!

(2-D tries to stop her but she's already stormed out leaving the three men alone. 2-D reaches for her but slowly looks down to the ripped page. He picks up the two halves and puts them together revealing a drawing of with him and Noodle with a small black heart shaped hole in her chest in the center of a big pink heart. Noodle is handing him her big red heart and at the bottom of the page written in English with a backwards "E" saying, "I LOVE YOU". He looks at the picture as a whole and sees that Noodle tore it down the middle ripping both hearts in half. His face grows with guilt as he looks at the broken hearts)

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh Noodle…

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Great, NOW look what you did, heartbreaker!

(2-D's guilty face quickly shifts to anger as he turns around and faces Murdoc and Russel again)

 _ **2-D:**_ What _I_ fuckin’ did?! If you and Russel didn't keep pushin' me over the edge I wouldn't have snapped like that! Now she's crying and I feel like a complete ARSEHOLE for shattering a little girl's heart!

(2-D turns around and begins to follow Noodle saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ (groans angrily) God DAMMIT!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ (calls) Hey! We don't use that filthy language in this household!

(we hear 2-D shout from the hallway)

 _ **2-D:**_ FUCK YOU!!!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ (calls) That's better!

(Murdoc sighs, looks down and starts untangling the bass strings from his thongs. Russel bends down, picks up the pictures of Murdoc being attacked by monkeys and the missile, chuckles and says his following line)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ I like these two… Imma keep 'em!

(Murdoc glares at him but then looks down, picks up the Polaroid picture and smirks)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Then I'm keepin' this lil' masterpiece!

(Russel looks at Murdoc and slugs his arm and knocks him to the ground. We cut over to the outside of Noodle's bedroom with her door shut and we hear her now crying out loud inside. We see 2-D slowly approaching the door still holding one half of the torn drawing in each hand. He stands in front of the door and presses his ear to it. He listens to her crying for a moment before he quietly cracks open the door.

He carefully peeks inside her dark room and finds Noodle sobbing on her bed, clinging on top of her teddybear and has the drawing of her kissing his cheek beside her. 2-D frowns, slowly backs out and quietly shuts the door.

Back in the hallway 2-D stands in front of Noodle's door, rests his forehead against it and looks down to the torn drawing. He breathes out a heavy sigh and a tear rolls down his cheek onto one of the halves as he whispers his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Noodle… I'm SO sorry…

(he drops the page halves and we watch them float down in front of the door as we watch 2-D walk away. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment and tell me what your favorite parts/lines; I LOVE feedback!


	6. Scene 6, Two Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that terrible morning, 2-D tries to find anything that will distract him from thinking about how he broke Noodle's young innocent heart… while at the same time breaking his own. And it's not as easy as he hoped...

(The sixth scene is a montage of 2-D going throughout the rest of the afternoon trying to get his mind off of what happened. We first see him in his room smoking on his bed looking distraught, then trying to play an arcade game next to the still broken Donkey Kong game but can't concentrate and keeps losing, then back in his room trying to read a book but he keeps reading the same page over and over again shown by the clock next to his ashtray on his nightstand, and then we see him in the living room trying to watch TV clicking through the channels and finds himself not really paying attention to anything on the screen.

At one point before the end of the scene we see Noodle walk out of her room with her whole drawing, wiping away her tears, steps on and sees the ripped picture under her feet. She sniffs sadly, picks up the two halves and walks down the hall to the elevator.

We cut over to the back of Kong Studios and see Noodle come out the backdoor and lets it shut behind her. In one hand she holds her whole and torn drawings and in the other she holds a plate of six oatmeal raisin cookies next to a full glass of milk with a big chunk of ice in it. She looks to the glass table and sees the lighter next to the now empty ashtray and a crushed empty beer can next to the wicker chair. She sighs and walks over to the table.

She sets down her plate and whole picture on the table and takes the lighter. She looks at her torn drawing and flashes back to the moment she excitedly walked in on 2-D throwing her other drawings and Russel's Polaroid picture to the ground and shouting, "She's NOT my fucking GIRLFRIEND!" She sighs heavily, holds the lighter to the two halves, flicks it and sets them on fire. She holds the paper in her fingers, watches it burn for a moment, and lays it in the ashtray before the fire touches her.

She then takes her other picture from the table and flicks the lighter again. She's about to light it on fire but stops herself and pauses for a moment. She sighs sadly, extinguishes the lighter, puts it back on the table and holds her picture out in front of her. She frowns and hugs it tightly to her for a few moments, crumpling it.

She looks down, sees the beer can next to the chair, scowls and kicks it towards Satan's statue. She sighs sadly, takes her plate from the table and walks her way towards the cliff. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment; I LOVE feedback!


	7. Scene 7, Making Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after his explosion, 2-D finally can't go on with seeing Noodle sad and heartbroken so he summons the courage to talk to her and give her the apology she deserves...

(The seventh scene begins around sunset, we come inside the hallway by the big window looking out to the back and we see Noodle sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding her picture and looking out to the ocean sadly.

Murdoc walks by the window and looks down to see Noodle still there sitting with her plate of now four cookies. She takes her picture and holds it between her knees, grabs her plate, takes a cookie, dips it in her glass of milk, now half gone and the ice chunk is now smaller, and eats it. She puts her plate back down, takes her picture again and hugs it dearly.

Murdoc rests his arm against the window, leans forward and sighs heavily. Just then, Russel walks by cleaning off the rest of the scribbles from his cymbal when he looks over and sees Murdoc looking out the window)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ … Is she still out there?

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Yeah, she's still there.

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ _Damn_... How long has she been sitting there?

 _ **MURDOC:**_ When I first saw her out there that was about (thinks)... two hours ago.

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Two hours ago?!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Yeah, but only Satan knows how long she's been out there before I found her. Shit… she's _really_ upset.

(Russel walks over to his side and looks out the window with Murdoc)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Hell, I would be, too, if I heard someone I liked say all that shit 2-D said!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ How long do you think it'll take before she gets over it?

 **RUSSEL:** Damn, I don't know, man. I just finished cleaning my drums and yeah I'm still kinda pissed about that but I hate seeing Noodle sad like this.

 _ **MURDOC:**_ I know; she's always so happy and full of bouncy energy like a lil' ball of sunshine... but seeing her like this is honestly really depressing (sighs)… Poor Noodle.

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Yeah… poor Noodle…

(we pan over to see 2-D standing in a doorway after listening to their conversation. He looks down, sighs and walks away.

We then cut to outside, now lightly breezy, and see 2-D coming out the backdoor and carefully shuts it behind him. He looks ahead of him and sees Noodle still sitting on the edge of the cliff. He then looks to the glass table and sees the burnt picture sitting in the ashtray with some of its ash flying away in the breeze. He painfully shuts his eyes, takes in a deep breath and breathes out a heavy nervous sigh.

He looks back to Noodle and slowly walks his way over, stepping over the crushed beer can, takes a seat next to her on the edge of the cliff, and stares at his folded hands in his lap. She knows that he's there but continues to stare at her picture in her hands, now crumpled and tear stained from hugging and crying on it, sadly. 2-D takes a moment before he looks to Noodle from the corner of his eye and sighs nervously)

 _ **2-D:**_ … Hello, Noodle…

(Noodle sighs sadly and sniffs)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (pause) Hi, 2-D san…

 _ **2-D:**_ I… I know you probably don't wanna talk and I wouldn't doubt that you're probably still upset with me… and honestly… you have every right to be…

(we cut over to inside, moments ago, seeing 2-D as he’s walking over to Noodle from the window by the door leading to the back. We see Russel walking by and he sees them as 2-D sits down next to Noodle. His eyes widen, puts his head around the corner and calls his following line)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Oh SHIT. (calls) Murdoc! Murdoc, come over here!

(Murdoc comes from around the corner)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Huh, what is it?

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ He's talking to her!

 _ **MURDOC:**_ O Mighty Lord Satan, I NEED to see this!

(they start rushing to the door as Russel says his following line)

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ Yeah, let's hope she let's him LIVE by the time this is all over.

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Haha, if she kills him I'll need to run over another silly sod to be my frontman!

(we cut back to outside to see them coming out the door, shushing each other and carefully sneaking over to a good distance away from 2-D and Noodle and listen in. We come back to 2-D and Noodle as he continues saying his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ I just wanted to come out here and tell you that I owe you an apology… a BIG one.

(he sighs, turns his head, looks to her and continues)

 _ **2-D:**_ I never meant to have you hear anything I said this morning, but honestly I didn't mean to explode like that. This whole situation has been stressing me out lately, Russ and Muds kept pushing me over the edge, then I finally just erupted like a volcano and made me say some things I would never say…

(there's a slight pause before Noodle says her following line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ 2-D san… what does "rape" mean?

(2-D's eyes get super wide from her question and nervously rubs the back of his neck)

 _ **2-D:**_ (awkward) _Uhhh_ … Something that will probably NEVER happen to you.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (pause) But what does it mean?

 _ **2-D:**_ It means— um. Well it— It's like— I-it means… Uh… You know what... I'll just tell you when you're older.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (nods) Okay...

(Murdoc chuckles and nudges Russel whispering his following line)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Oh good, no hands on demonstration, haha!

 ** _RUSSEL:_** (winces, raises hand) Ehhh... A little too much, man.

(Murdoc gives Russel an awkward look but they quickly look back to 2-D and Noodle’s conversation that continued off-camera)

 _ **2-D:**_ But anyway. (pause) I'm SO sorry, Noodle. I really am… And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you from the beginning; you're a sweet little girl and I never wanted to break your heart and I ESPECIALLY never wanted to make you cry… but I did. I should've been honest with you when I found (points) that picture, but I was just afraid I was gonna hurt your feelings. But because of my dishonesty I ended up hurting you anyway; probably even worse! I messed up, Noodle, and I really hope you'll come to forgive me for this…

(Noodle sighs sadly and is silent for a moment before she says her following line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … I love you, 2-D san… Why don't you love me back?

(2-D looks back to his hands as he says his following line)

 _ **2-D:**_ Well… there's a few reasons, Noodle.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Like what?

 _ **2-D:**_ Well… first of all, we're in a band together and it just wouldn't be professional. Dating band members can make things… complicated and sometimes people get hurt. Not always, but it's still something best to avoid if you can help it. Before you joined the band, we had another guitarist here named Paula Cracker. She was my girlfriend at the time and things… didn't work out. It's _complicated_ so I'll explain it to you when you're older.

But secondly, I'm gonna be watching you grow up, Noodle. I'm gonna see you transition from the little girl you are now to a teenager and then reach adulthood. We all will! Murdoc, Russel and I are here to raise you alongside becoming the world's biggest band so in a way we're like a big family. Murdoc is like a father to us, Russel is like an uncle, I'm like a brother and you're like the baby of the group. I don't know who or where your family is but… we're your family now and families don't… _love_ each other like that… Well, some do but it's not right. (faces her) And I love you, too, Noodle. I do! (pause) Just not the way you thought I did…

(2-D thinks for a moment and begins to feel awkward)

 _ **2-D:**_ And besides… if I DID love you like _that_ … then we definitely wouldn't be playing together anymore.

(Noodle looks to him)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Why?

 _ **2-D:**_ (...) Because(...) I would be in prison.

(Noodle looks forward again and nods her head saying her line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ _Ohhh_ …

 _ **2-D:**_ Noodle, I know it hurts to not get what you want especially when it's someone you like not taking your heart. I even know how that feels and it hurts like shi— (shit) HECK... and I hate that I had to be the one to do that to you. But I hope you know that I love playing and spending time with you; I really do! There's something very special between us and we have a bond that I've never had with anyone before.

(Noodle looks to him with some brightness in her eyes)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Do you really mean that, 2-D san?

 _ **2-D:**_ Absolutely, sweetie; with all of my heart! I love the games we play, the adventures we go on and other fun things that we do together. I wish I had someone like me to do all these things we do when I was a kid. I was an only child growing up so I didn't have any brothers or sisters to play with. I did have friends, yeah, but they weren't always around so my childhood was kinda lonely at times. So when I saw you playing out here by yourself… I guess I saw myself in you… (rolls eyes) And thank GOD Murdoc and Russel aren't around to hear that.

(we quickly cut over to Murdoc and Russel still standing away from them while covering their mouths trying to hold back their laughter)

 _ **MURDOC:**_  (whispers) I'll let him off _this_ time.

(we cut back to 2-D as he continues his line)

 **2-D:** But what I'm trying to say is, I know what it's like to be a lonely kid with no one to play with. And since there are no other kids around here for you to play with I just thought I would so you wouldn't always have to play alone.

(2-D pauses and thinks to himself for a moment and has a moment of recollection)

 _ **2-D:**_ … You know what… now that I think about it… I think I always wanted to have a little sister. I mean (shrugs), it would've been nice to have a little brother, yeah, but, I don't know… To me I always thought there was something really special about the bond between a big brother and his little sister.

In a way, I guess I always wanted someone small to look up to me and I always loved the idea of being that cool big brother who's always playin’ with and protecting his lil’ sister… Although… in our case, I think you could protect ME way more than I could ever protect YOU, but I don't mind that especially with Muds and Russ around.

And I think the reason why I love playin’ with you so much is because you're like that little sister I always wanted. Ha, actually, I think I remember writin’ a letter to Santa when I was 10 and asked him to make me a little sister for Christmas… Mum and Dad looked at me weird for a week after that.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Why did your parents look at you weird if you wrote to Santa?

 _ **2-D:**_ (awkward pause) Never mind. But anyway... I'm sorry this all happened. I just didn't wanna hurt you but I should have told you the truth… Do you still love me, Noodle?

(Noodle looks to her picture)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Yes… Yes, I still love you.

(2-D reaches his arm around Noodle and holds her shoulder with a hopeful smile)

 ** _2-D:_** Do you think you could learn to love me in a different way?

(a soft smile begins to form on her face)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … I think I can, 2-D san.

 _ **2-D:**_ I really hope we can get back to where we were before this happened. I love playing with you and I cherish this special bond we have, Noodle.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Me too!

 _ **2-D:**_ I'm glad we got through this together. Now we can just pick up where we left off and see where this bond we have takes us…

(2-D looks to the side, thinks for a moment and smiles)

 _ **2-D:**_ You know what?

(Noodle looks to him again)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ What?

 _ **2-D:**_ This is gonna look a little silly but I'll do it anyway…

(he pushes himself up, gets on one knee, faces Noodle and holds her hands)

 _ **2-D:**_ I know this isn't the question you were hoping I would ask like this but… Noodle… will you make me the happiest and luckiest bloke in the world and be my lil’ sister; the lil’ sister I never had?

(Noodle looks 2-D in the eyes as her little smile grows bigger)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Will you be my big brother and always let me protect you?

(a big smile begins to overpower 2-D's face)

 _ **2-D:**_ I would REALLY love that.

(2-D lets go of Noodle's hands, she stands up, still holding her drawing and faces him)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ I love you, 2-D sama!

 _ **2-D:**_ I love you, too, Noodle!

(Noodle bends forward and kisses 2-D sweetly on the cheek. With a smile 2-D brings her head in to kiss her forehead and they share a long warm embrace. They start to lightly sway side to side as the wind picks up and Noodle finally lets go of her drawing, letting it fly away in the wind into the sunset over the ocean and they hold each other closer. We pan over to see Murdoc and Russel still watching a good distance away)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Awww, what a sweet and touching moment… It makes me sick...

(he picks up the crushed beer can and looks to Russel with a smirk)

 _ **MURDOC:**_ Shall I ruin it?

 _ **RUSSEL:**_ (smirks, nods) _Yeah_!

(Murdoc chuckles and throws it hard at 2-D's head. 2-D and Noodle pull away from their embrace as 2-D rubs his head and says his following line)

 **2-D:** OW! What the—

(they look over to see Murdoc and Russel cackling together. Noodle looks at them, then back to 2-D, and slowly turns her head back looking at them with a sinister smirk. Murdoc and Russel stop laughing as their faces slowly begin to drop and say their following line)

 _ **BOTH:**_ Oh SHIT!

(Noodle runs over and attacks them off-camera. We hear Noodle beating them up as 2-D smirks, sits back, takes the glass of milk and a cookie from the plate, dips it in the milk and eats it while watching. END SCENE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment and tell me what were your favorite parts/lines; I LOVE feedback!


	8. Scene 8, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making up, 2-D and Noodle's special bond grows immensely and they become closer than ever before with a fresh new start!

(The eighth and final scene begins inside Noodle's room the following day and we find her sitting on her bed coloring a new picture the audience can't see. After putting the last finishing touches on it she puts down her crayon, holds her coloring book up and smiles proudly at it. With an excited smile she tears the picture out of her coloring book, jumps off her bed and skips out the door.

We then cut over to 2-D's room where we find him laying on his bed reading Tank Girl. We hear Noodle skipping down the hall, makes her way to the open door and peeks her head in. She sees 2-D, smiles and walks into the doorway)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Hi, big brother!

(2-D looks up from his comic book, sees Noodle in the doorway and smiles)

 _ **2-D:**_ Hey there, Noodle! How are you today, lil’ sis?

 _ **NOODLE:**_ I'm good. How are you, 2-D sama?

 _ **2-D:**_ Oh I'm alright. Just reading.

 _ **NOODLE:**_ That's nice... (blushes) I have something for you.

 _ **2-D:**_ You do? Well come on up here and let me see it!

(2-D shuts his comic book, puts it down next to his ashtray, and pats a spot on his bed next to him. Noodle runs over, jumps onto the spot in the bed, snuggles up under his arm and shows him the picture. 2-D’s face grows a very warm and touched smile as he looks at it)

 _ **2-D:**_ Awww Noodle… You drew this for me?

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Yeah, I did! I spent a lot of time and hard work on it, big brother.

 _ **2-D:**_ I can tell!

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Do you like it?

 _ **2-D:**_ I absolutely love it, Noodle. Thank you so much!

(Noodle smiles and nuzzles her cheek into his chest)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ You're welcome, 2-D sama!

(2-D looks to Noodle and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He smiles at the picture and then looks back to Noodle again)

 _ **2-D:**_ Do you wanna come with me to put it on the fridge?

 _ **NOODLE:**_ (big smile, nods) Yeah!

(2-D swings his legs off the bed and stands up as Noodle jumps off. 2-D looks to Noodle with a smile and holds his hand to her. Still holding the picture in one hand she takes 2-D's hand with a little giggle and they walk out of his room.

We cut forward to find them walking hand-in-hand into the kitchen and approach the refrigerator. 2-D lets go of Noodle's hand, looks to her and holds his other hand out to her. She smiles, hands the picture to him and watches him put it on the refrigerator holding it up with little fruit magnets. We then get a shot of them standing side-by-side looking at the picture/camera and smile)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Perfect!

 _ **2-D:**_ It's beautiful, sis...

(2-D pulls her into a side hug and rubs his hand up and down her arm. Noodle looks up to him saying her following line)

 _ **NOODLE:**_ … Can we play "Sky Pirates" now?

(a very warm smile spreads itself across 2-D’s face)

 _ **2-D:**_ ... I would LOVE to play "Sky Pirates".

(2-D kneels down, Noodle hops onto his back, and he stands up)

 _ **2-D:**_ Come, Noodle! Let's take flight to the skies in search of the treasures of the heavens!

 _ **NOODLE:**_ Adventure AWAY!

(2-D begins to run off and out of the kitchen making airplane noises, moving away from the refrigerator finally revealing Noodle's picture. The drawing is of her and 2-D holding hands on a sunny day in the middle of a meadow of tall grass and colorful flowers standing under a big rainbow. END SCENE)

END EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (even the sad parts). Remember, this is not just a fanfic, I'm seriously planning to pitch this to Damon Alburn and Jamie Hewlett to be a REAL TV episode. I wanna see if this can go viral and reach Gorillaz before I even meet them so PLEASE share this with your friends, Facebook, Twitter, etc, and help me make this happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what your favorite parts/lines are; I LOVE feedback!


End file.
